


Battle of the Saiyan Gods

by HobbitsofMordor



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, inspired by the "Battle of the Saiyan Gods" AMV by LEZBEEPIC, post-Battle of Gods
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 08:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8320123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HobbitsofMordor/pseuds/HobbitsofMordor
Summary: Frieza is resurrected with a wish from Earth's Dragon Balls and goes to Vegeta with an offer he can't refuse.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Introducing my first Dragon Ball fic! This is based off an AMV by LEZBEEPIC called "Battle of the Saiyan Gods". So yeah, here you go. Also, this chapter is in Vegeta POV.

I can't believe Kakarot has left me in the dust  _again_ and become a god!

There must be some way for me to surpass him! I must become the strongest, and reclaim my place as the Prince of all Sai-

Hold on... What in the blazes am I sensing!? A high power level is rapidly approaching!

It seems familiar somehow...

This ki...it feels like Freeza's! But that can't be right! He's dead! Trunks killed him!

It's far too powerful to belong to Freeza, as well. It has to be someone else. I should go and check it out. Who knows who this is and what they want.

I power up to Super Saiyan 2 and fly at full speed towards the ki signature.

Upon my arrival, I spot something I never thought I'd see again.

It's the model of ship that the Freeza Force uses. Which means...

It could actually be him.

The hatch on the roof opens, and a familiar voice beckons to me.

"Vegeta! Long time no see! I'm happy to see you so soon! In fact, you're the one I was looking for! I see you've also become a Super Saiyan! I expected no less from the Prince of all Saiyans!"

"Quit your brown nosing, Freeza! What are you really here for?" I shout back, annoyed.

"Why, calm down, Prince. I'm here to make a little deal with you! Come in, would you?"

I don't see any reason not to, so I comply.

"Follow me, sir." A short blue alien tells me.

"Why?"

"Lord Freeza has asked me to lead you to him."

"Very well."

After a short walk, I find myself in Freeza's chambers.

"Welcome, Vegeta." He grins.

"What is your 'deal', Freeza?" I ask.

"It's quite simple, really. Take Goku's life and I'll appoint you the Supreme Commander of the entire Freeza Force. We'll rebuild it, stronger than ever!"

Upon the mention of Kakarot, I find myself filled with rage over his strength. Always one step ahead of me! First, he defeats me and shatters my pride! Then, he arrives on Namek, and is strong enough to defeat Recoome in one punch! After  _that_ , he takes on Frieza without being obliterated, and becomes the first Super Saiyan! Even his 11-year-old son was stronger than me for a while!  _Then,_ during our fight, he hides his Super Saiyan 3 form from me!

"You would make me your Supreme Commander?" I reply, intrigued. "Is that a real offer?"

"I'll take that as a yes, then." Freeza chuckles.

"Of course. That idiot has been getting on my nerves for long enough!"

"Perfect! From the anger you're radiating, I can tell he must be much stronger than you right now, right? We can fix that. Allow me to show you what I've accomplished in just a few months."

Suddenly, Freeza's body is surrounded by an amber-colored aura. The room fills with light for a moment, before fading away. Standing where Freeza once stood is a golden version.

"I call this 'Golden Freeza'."

"Incredible. Are you saying you have a way for me to become this strong as well?"

"Obviously! But I think I know someone who may be willing to help you do it quicker. In fact, he has helped Goku gain a similar amount of power recently. His name is Whis."

"That tall blue guy that was with Beerus!? Kakarot trained with him!?"

"Yes, Vegeta. Luckily for you, I gave him a call prior to arriving here. He actually just got back to me. He has agreed to help, on the condition that you provide him with the best food you can think of."

"I'm on it."

"Oh, and Vegeta? Take this scouter. Use it to call me when you're ready. And try to avoid Goku. Who knows what he'll do if he finds out about our deal prematurely."

Kakarot...

Your time is approaching.

* * *

**Three Months Later**

I finally completed my intense training under Whis. I'd like to see Kakarot's face when he sees that I, too, have obtained this new form.

"Vegeta! You've returned!"

"Yes, Freeza. Now, I can't wait any longer. Bring me to Earth!"

"Already on it!"

With a flash, I find myself looking down at Earth.

"Wha-?"

"A new warp drive technology we've developed. Now, get on down there and kill Goku."

As I land on the ground I begin to search for Kakarot's ki. It doesn't take long to find it, and I'm on my way.

I can see him frantically looking for something from this distance until I arrive.

"Vegeta! I can't believe I found you! We've been looking for you for months! Where have you been?"

"I went to go train for this."

"For what?" The idiot says, before he barely dodges the punch I throw at him.

"It's time, Kakarot." I chuckle and begin to pummel him. He barely manages to block an attack to his chest, and I take the opportunity to punch him in the face.

He looks at me in shock for a moment, before a smug grin crosses his face.

"Guess I've been keeping you waiting for a long time, Vegeta. But no more."

We land on a small, rocky island.

"The table has been set," I tell him. "Now let us begin!"

As he begins to transform, I grin at something he hasn't yet realized.

It's the battle of the Saiyan gods.

Because he has no idea. And that will be his downfall.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, there you have it. This is probably complete trash, but feedback is appreciated. I'll continue it if anyone likes it.


End file.
